clubpenguinwikicomfandomcom-20200215-history
Room List
'Rooms' are places in Club Penguin. Click here to travel through the rooms in Club Penguin via an interactivemap. There are many different rooms in Club Penguin, most for both members and non-members. There are some secret rooms that only members can access. Those member-only rooms usually appear during parties or other special events. Contents http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Rooms# hide#Main Rooms #Hidden Rooms #Party Rooms #List of Special Rooms #List of Game Rooms #List of Mission Rooms #Rooms around Club Penguin #Dimensions #Closed Rooms #Trivia #Sources and references Main RoomsEdit *Arcade *Beach *Beacon *Boiler Room *Book Room *Clothes Shop *Coffee Shop *Cove *Dance Club *Dock *Dojo *Dojo Courtyard *Everyday Phoning Facility *Forest *Gold Mine *Ice Rink *Iceberg *Lighthouse *Lodge Attic *Mine Shack *Pet Shop *Pizza Parlor *Plaza *Puffle Hotel *Puffle Hotel Lobby *Puffle Hotel Spa *Puffle Hotel Roof *School *Ski Hill *Ski Lodge *Ski Village *Snow Forts *Stadium *Stage *Town Center Hidden RoomsEdit *Boiler Room *Box Dimension *EPF Command Room *Fire Dojo (volcano) *Hidden Lake *Iceberg *Underwater Room *Snow Dojo (mountain) *Water Dojo (waterfall) *Cave *Gold Mine *Cloud Forest Party RoomsEdit *??? *A Silly Place *Bakery *Backstage *Base Camp *Bonus Game Room *Dark Swamp *Great Puffle Circus *Great Puffle Circus Entrance *Great Snow Maze *Haunted House *Haunted House Entrance *Hot Air Balloon Ride *Ice Rink *Iceberg *Ice Cavern *Leprechaun House *Magic Sleigh Ride *Maze Rooms *Mega Whale *Monster Room *Night Club Rooftop *Ninja Headquarters *Orb Room *Puffle Feeding Area *Puffle Play Zone *Puffle Show *Recycling Plant *Secret Lab *Ships *Ship Hold *Tallest Mountain *Treetop Fort *Underwater Room *VR Room *Yeti Cave *Box Dimension *Mysterious Deep *Underwater Maze *Supply Camp *Welcome Room *Haunted Mansion List of Special RoomsEdit *Box Dimension *Captain's Quarters *EPF Command Room *Command Room *Crow's Nest *Dojo Exterior *Fire Dojo *Gadget Room *Gary's Room *HQ *Migrator *Snow Dojo *Ship Hold *Treetop Fort *Water Dojo *Boiler Room *Everyday Phoning Facility List of Game RoomsEdit *Soda Seas (Aqua Grabber) *Clam Waters (Aqua Grabber) *Beacon (Jet Pack Adventure) *Outback Pond (Ice Fishing) (Secret Mission 6 - Questions For A Crab) *Cove (Catchin' Waves) *Dock (Hydro Hopper) *Coffee Shop (Bean Counters) *Puffle Roundup Area (Puffle Roundup) *Mine Tunnels (Cart Surfer) List of Mission RoomsEdit *Mine Tunnels *Puffle Training Room *The Wilderness *Tool Shed *Coin Vault *Outback Pond *Gift Shop Office *Gift Shop Rooftop *Underground Tunnels *Gary's Room *Herbert's Lair Rooms around Club PenguinEdit *Arctic Circle *Clam Waters *Ice Berg *Migrator *Rockhopper Cave *Rockhopper Island *Soda Seas *Three Little Islands *Grey Maintenance Shed DimensionsEdit *Box Dimension *Desert Dimension *Stair Dimension *Space Dimension *Candy Dimension *Doodle Dimension *A Silly Place *A Strange Dimension *Cream Soda Dimension *Box Store *Zany Dimension *Orange Dimension Closed RoomsEdit *Sport Shop *HQ *Command Room *VR Room *Ninja Hideout *Recycling Plant TriviaEdit *It is possible to login directly into a particular room, using query strings.[1] *Each room can hold a different amount of penguins before it gets full. Sources and referencesEdit #↑ For instance, this link allows logging into the Plaza. Start a DiscussionDiscussions about List of Rooms You can find discussions about everything related to this wiki on Club Penguin Wiki Forum! Categories:*Lists *Rooms *Town *Plaza *Stage *Add category Read more *Stage * This page lists ordinary rooms by their IDs. List This article is a list of things. ID Room SWF... Room ID's